


Ode to Hysteria

by darlingDesires



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Not suitable for children under 12, Or cinnamon rolls, Other, Violence, Violent Content, graphic content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Howdy, Sans.” Said a voice, unfamiliar and dripping with venom. No, it wasn’t one voice, it sounded like two layered on top of each other, like Frisk’s voice, and... not. That gave him chills all over. Sans’ eyes flew open, flames spurting from his eye. It was Frisk in front of him, but it was… different. It wasn’t the kid he knew. Their eyes were open instead of squinting, and their eyes were colored a deep blood-red. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> hey! :D
> 
> thanks for taking the time to check out this book!
> 
> the only thing, though:
> 
>  
> 
> *DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE EASILY SCARED.*  
> *THIS BOOK WILL CONTAIN CONTENT THAT COULD BE FOUND DISTURBING TO AN UNWARNED AUDIENCE.*
> 
> This includes sections involving death or near death, descriptions of gore, violent wording, possible language, implied graphic themes, and possibly more.
> 
> RATING: 12+  
> IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN THE SUGGESTED RATING AND YOU FIND MY STORY TOO MUCH TO HANDLE, PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME ABOUT IT
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.

A smile spread across Frisk’s face as the sun shone on them and their friends. Everybody was completely in awe of this new above-ground world, it was so much more different than the Underground. The scene they’d played out several times replayed, the same dialogue, and the same actions. Sans didn’t seem to be enjoying himself as much, though, and a guilty part of Frisk knew that it was their fault. Prior to this, they had done a genocide run… but it didn't matter, right? They’d fixed everything, and this pacifist run would play out just like the rest.

Sans watched as Papyrus dashed off to go greet humans and he chuckled emptily, reciting his well-rehearsed lines as he followed after. The difference, though, was that the kiddo had followed him. He could just see them out of the corner of his eye, which flared up a teal habitually. Sans took a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves as he plastered his ever-present smile back on his face. The smiling comedian turned around to Frisk, relaxed on the outside and tense and worried on the inside.

“Heya, kiddo.” Sans said with his eyes closed. If he’d opened them, the kid would be able to read him like a book.

“Howdy, _Sans_.” Said a voice, unfamiliar and dripping with venom. No, it wasn’t one voice, it sounded like two layered on top of each other, like Frisk’s voice, and... not. That gave him chills all over. Sans’ eyes flew open, flames spurting from his eye. It was Frisk in front of him, but it was… different. It wasn’t the kid he knew. Their eyes were open instead of squinting, and their eyes were colored a deep blood-red. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Uh,” Sans said, blinking away the fire that wanted to activate his powers. “Nice to meet ya too... kid?”

“Call me Chara.” A sickly sweet smile spread across the face of Frisk’s, but it wasn’t Frisk’s, it was… ‘Chara’’s.

“I know all about you, I’ve been watching and observing you.” Frisk-Chara said.

“Cool,” Sans said rather anticlimactically.

“I’m the one that _killed everybody_ in the last run.”

“Neat.”

“ _Including you,_ ”

“Alright kiddo, I’d love to stay and chat but I’ve got a life to live before you- Frisk, whatever- resets again, so see you next run,” Sans offered a wave, slipping his hands into his pockets before turning on his heel to leave. A sickly cackle and some strange noises caused him to stop though. It sounded as if someone was... choking.

Sans instinctively turned back to watch obsidian-black ichor drip from Frisk-Chara’s eyes, which were rolled back in their head. That same liquid oozed from their mouth, which is where the choking sound was coming from. Tears mixed with the ichor, and Frisk-Chara was shaking, kneeling on the ground as pain wracked their face. The tar ran down their chin and gooped onto their clothing, creating a small and slowly growing pool of blackness. Sans gasped, chest growing tighter as he found it harder to breathe. Sounds of suffering and pain only continued, just loud enough to slightly echo in the open space. Sans looked around for someone to help as he took a step forward, mind racing.

Frisk-Chara keeled over with their hands digging into the dirt, nails filling with earthy soil. They now shook violently as gasping and choking noises became infinitely louder, pain abundant in the child’s body.

“Ch-Chara, stop it,” Sans stammered, eye sockets widening in fear. The ichor ceased flowing, and Frisk gasped for air, clutching the ground as tears streamed down their sobbing face. Sans took a few steps towards them and their step faltered before they ran towards Frisk. He kneeled down next to them and stared at the ooze that was soaking into the soil and disappearing before hugging Frisk. They cried against his shoulder, clutching him closely.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, that was intense.
> 
> anyone got any ideas as to what this book might be about? :3
> 
> comment down below your theories/predictions.
> 
> follow me on tumblr!  
> URL: www.paper-flower-crowns.tumblr.com  
> follow me on Undertale Amino!  
> USER: Dop Dop Dippity Doo™


End file.
